


I wanna kiss u a lot

by misoups (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Flirty Johnny Seo, Fluff, I love this ship, JOHNNY SUH - Freeform, M/M, johnmark, kpop, mark lee - Freeform, nct - Freeform, pure fluff, shy mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/misoups
Summary: mark wants to kiss his boyfriend for the first time but he’s too shy
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	I wanna kiss u a lot

Mark was sitting on the couch with his boyfriend, held tightly in his strong arms. They were cuddling while watching a tv show, except mark wasn’t really paying attention.

For instead, his mind was occupied with another thought. It was something that mark had been pondering on for a long time, which was a bit sad in mark’s perspective for it was really something simple that didn’t require all of mark’s thinking.

 _Should I do it now?_ Mark questioned himself, too shy to look back up at his boyfriend for whenever he did, Johnny’s cute smirk he would send his way or the quite flattering winks he would sometimes do never failed to make mark’s heart do flips, no matter how many times Johnny did it.

Mark and Johnny had been dating for a little bit under a month now. Johnny had been open with his feelings the whole time since he met mark at the beginning. Meanwhile mark tried telling himself the things he felt for Johnny were silly and to just forget about it. It wasn’t til Johnny pulled mark to the park after school and poured his heart out to him. (Very romantically, May I add.)

mark wasn’t ready for the sudden confession, so when Johnny told mark that he’d wait as long as possible for him, Mark immediately accepted the confession. mark remembered the moment clear as day, Johnny leaning down to kiss mark and once he realized mark was too tiny for that to work, he just scooped mark up with his hands and kissed him gently.

that was one of the happiest moments in mark’s life. Unfortunately, that was the only ‘real’ kiss they had since then. They visited each other often, wether it was at either Johnny or mark’s houses.

Their kisses were usually just cheek or forehead kisses, with occasional kiss pecks. The problem was that Johnny was the one who was always initiating these kisses between them. Mark was too shy to muster up the courage to do so.

Mark felt _horrible_ about it too; for Johnny adored kisses. That’s why he tried to get as many kisses from mark as possible. Mark was an awkward, unresponsive boyfriend who was still shy with Johnny.

mark was glad he had Johnny though, for he was one of the most patient people he knew. Johnny was willing to wait for mark to get more comfortable with him. Mark appreciated that a lot, for its hard to find someone like that nowadays.

it seemed like a pretty decent time to kiss Johnny. It would be cute and innocent, so when Mark’s little heart began beating fast as he prepared himself to lean forwards and kiss Johnny, he ended up being disappointed.

johnny was asleep, breathing peacefully against Mark, his arm still wrapped around his body. Mark pouted, rubbing his eyes and turning off the tv. Johnny was way too big and heavy for mark to even attempt to pick him up and carry him upstairs to mark’s bedroom. Heck, it would take effort to even get out of Johnny’s arm grasp.

mark decided to just fall asleep with Johnny for the night. Yeah it wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it didn’t matter to him that much. At least he was with Johnny, that was all he needed.

* * *

The second time mark attempted to kiss Johnny was a couple days after his first. The two were hanging out at Johnny’s house as Johnny tried to teach mark how to cook properly. It was something you’d see in a romance show, because the way Johnny stood behind mark, firmly holding his hands against his own as he skillfully moved the pan made mark’s heart go boom boom.

once Johnny cooed once mark did it right, he turned off the stove and took the pan from mark’s hand. Now, Mark was wondering if he should be cute for Johnny and do it now. He was about to when Johnny turned to look at him, but he couldn’t for he stood frozen, staring at his cute boyfriend with stars in his eyes.

”awe, Mark.” Johnny walked up to mark, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. “You’re so cute, baby.” Mark felt his cheeks flush into a bright red as Johnny turned away. He couldn’t fight back the smile that spread across his face, for he had gotten called ‘baby’ by Johnny.   
  


Sure, he had gotten a cheek kiss, but you should know by now that it wasn’t what mark was looking for.

* * *

Third times a charm..?

Mark was sitting with Johnny in his room, Mark laying on Johnny’s bed on his phone while Johnny was at his desk, doing some work from university. Mark had pouted and begged for Johnny to cuddle with him, which almost worked but Johnny’s homework had an online due date so he couldn’t give in no matter how much he wanted to. He had given up most of his time he had for the work to hang out with mark anyways, so he needed all the focus he could, although mark was cute as shit.

mark looked around Johnny’s room fondly, his feet at the edge of the bed rocking left and right in a somewhat childlike wonder as he examined all the posters and decorations plastered everywhere in the room. His eyes landed on a piece of clothing on the floor, which made him lean forward and pick it up.

once he identified the clothing piece as the hoodie Johnny had worn the day before, he smiled. “Hyung! Can I wear this, please?” Mark held up the hoodie once Johnny turned around. Johnny smiled at mark lovingly. “I wore that yesterday, baby. You sure you want to wear it?”

mark nodded his head. “It’s okay, it smells like you.” He shrugged. Johnny gave him a nod before turning back around. Mark slipped the hoodie on, watching the sleeves go down his short arms. “It’s really big, hyung.” Mark said, Johnny looking at him again.

“stand up for me?” He asked, mark doing so. Even he was surprised when the hoodie went down to his mid thighs. He looked at Johnny who had a bright smile on his face. “Mark, you look adorable. Come here.” Johnny held his arms open, requesting a hug. Mark fell into johnny’s arms, drowning in his sweet scent.

mark looked up at Johnny, about to lean in and just kiss his damn boyfriend already, but he was still too shy. It wasn’t the right place, right? Maybe somewhere more pretty or romantic. Now that wasn’t entirely just an excuse.

”something wrong?” Johnny asked, rubbing mark’s back as he began submitting his work. Mark shook his head no, sighing on johnny’s chest. “It’s nothing. I just don’t wanna leave.”

”you have to?” Johnny asked, looking at mark sadly. Mark responded with an “Mhm,” quickly spending a quick 5 more minutes with Johnny before he walked to the front with him, where he pranced away quickly before Johnny could notice he was taking his hoodie home with him.

shortly after he arrived home, he got a text message from Johnny. He smiled contently, going to sleep that night in the scent of johnny’s hoodie on him.

**johnny:**

**I noticed you went home with my hoodie. It’s ok, keep it. it looks better on you. Make sure you wash it! ❤️  
**

* * *

  
yep, Mark had ran out of patience for himself. The countless amount of times he had yelled at himself for missing that opportunity was starting to get concerning. so when Johnny asked him if he wanted to go to the park with him, Mark agreed, repeatedly telling himself that he was going to kiss Johnny with so much love and passion poured into it that if he didn’t he would really smack himself.

the park visit was really just in fact a date. Mark and Johnny had their hands entwined as they watched the breeze pluck off leaves from the trees and fall to the ground. Mark couldn’t help but stomp on a pile just to hear that crunch they made. Meanwhile Johnny found it adorable, like he was taking care of a child.

”wahh!! Johnny hyung, look at the bridge!” Before Johnny could ask what mark was talking about, the younger boy was already scurrying off to the location of this ‘bridge.’ Johnny called after Mark, sighing as he followed behind, sounding annoyed but the smile on his lips told otherways.

turned out Mark was talking about the new small wooden bridge the park had put above the small lake that ran through the park. “Is it pretty, Mark?” Johnny asked. Mark looked up at Johnny with a bright grin, nodding his head.

”yeah? As pretty as you?” He teased, mark blushing visibly and playfully pushing Johnny away. “Don’t be cheesy.” He giggled.

mark had forgotten about his plan to kiss Johnny at that moment, for all he cared about was the calming view and Johnny right beside him, shielding him from the cold with his arm.

when Johnny was walking mark to his home, Mark suddenly remembered. He thought the day had been amazing, and although he felt that the park would have been a better place to do it, he figured in front of his house would be cool too.

”okay, I’ll text you later, okay?” Johnny said once they reached mark’s front door. The smaller boy nodded his head, staring up at Johnny fondly. “What’s that look for?” He asked.

mark laughed softly, “u-um, Johnny hyung?” He waited to get Johnny’s full attention. “Why so shy all a sudden?” Johnny’s heart was beating fast too, which was funny as he never got nervous in front of mark.

”um, I-.. don’t laugh, okay?” Mark furrowed his brows. Johnny widened his eyes, “i won’t, why would I do that? Go ahead, Mark.”

mark inhaled sharply. “Johnny, i..” he mumbled his sentence, unheard by the older. “Mark, speak up, baby. I can’t hear ya.” Mark frowned at this response, repeating his sentence once again.

”a lil louder? Hyung still can’t hear youuuu.” Johnny smiled cutely.

”I love you, Johnny!” Mark quickly said, tip toeing and pressing his lips against Johnny’s, enjoying the sweet taste he missed so dearly. He could feel that Johnny was confused, but he eventually kissed back, holding Mark up with his arms so he wouldn’t fall.

once they pulled away, Mark groaned, “hyung im sorry, was that too soon? I didn’t mean to say that, it just hap-“

Mark couldn’t finish his sentence for Johnny had scooped him up again and kissed him again, the kiss filled with love and passion just like mark had imagined.

”i love you too, Mark.”

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, i hope this was good enough. I haven’t written a fluff shot in so long but it’s pretty refreshing so I might make more soon


End file.
